


Haiku Collection

by MysticMidnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Manga & Anime, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMidnight/pseuds/MysticMidnight
Summary: I collection of haiku I wrote to distract me from college finals.  Some are anime related and others are pretty depressing.
Kudos: 1





	Haiku Collection

**Aliens**

If the world ended

at Christmas would aliens

think we worshiped trees?

**Anime**

For anime fans

Anime is salvation

our lives are mundane

**Apple**

"An apple a day

keeps the doctor away." It

doesn't work for me.

**Bird**

Tell me have you heard

that bird is the word because

I never knew that

**Black**

I like to wear black

I'm not emo or goth. It

goes with anything

**Book**

Hunched over a book

I'm transported to a world

Far better than earth

**Brother**

My brother was nice

'till he discovered gaming

Now he hates us all

**Cat**

The cat cleans its paws

and runs when I reach for it

yet sleeps next to me

**Change**

Do you wonder if

the world will ever change or

if we're stuck in place

**Cycle**

I stay up late then

sleep the day away and then

do it all again

**Class**

My favorite class

was one English but now math

since I'm good at them

**College**

College is so hard.

What if I quit and dropped out?

Would they still love me? 

**Date**

Do I want to date?

I want someone to love me

but I love freedom

**Dime**

If I had a dime

for every selfless person

I'd still be dirt poor

**Disney**

Disney is evil

but their movies are good so

I support Disney

**Dogs**

The dog wags its tail

So happy to see me home

They're too good for us

**Draw**

I wish I could draw

the characters in my head

I can't give them life

**Dream**

I have a dream that

I will be all powerful

but it's just a dream

**Elderly**

the elderly are

our greatest source of knowledge

yet we discard them

**Faith**

Faith offers men hope

So they don't rebel against

those that oppress them

**Fat**

I hate being fat

Everyone thinks I'm ugly

Make me beautiful

**Fish**

I have a pet fish

He swims around all day long

It is quite boring.

**Friends**

How do you make friends

I must have missed that class 'cause

I don't have a clue

**Friendship**

Once I had friends but

the world tore us apart so

I don't have any

**Future**

The future scares me

I lack plans and ambition

How will I survive?

**Geass**

My superpower

Would be Lelouch's Geass

Because it's awesome

**Gone**

If I died today

would anyone care next week?

I kind of doubt it

**Good**

I used to beleive

there was good in the world but

now I know there's not

**Graduation**

I graduated

now I work until I die

Someone save me please

**Happy**

Once I asked someone

If they were happy with life

and they walked away

**Heartbreak**

I said I loved him

yet his love was another

I was heartbroken

**Hypocrite**

I hate poetry

but I like haiku and rhymes

I'm a hypocrite

**Imagination**

The world in my mind

Is amazing fantasy

Yet I can not go

**Insomnia**

I can't fall asleep

I lie awake for hours

Dreaming wide awake

**Isolation**

People live alone

isolated by the 'net

crying out for love

**Kids**

How can you have kids

when you can't support yourself?

Why is this legal?

**Kuroko no Basuke**

KnB is just

superpower basketball

yet it's fun to watch

**Librarian**

A librarian

would be the best job for me

but 6 years of school :(

**Life**

If you can hear me

Tell me the meaning of life

I don't know my way

**Love**

If someone loved me

I wouldn't know what to say

I'd think they're joking

**Makeup**

Why do you waste time

on makeup every day when

you could sleep instead

**Marriage**

In the beginning

you need hearts and a diamond

but then you want clubs

**Meaning**

My dream is to be

loved and admired by all

so I have meaning

**Mediocracy**

Once I was happy

But now I mediocre

and sad and depressed

**Mother**

A mother is love

Sacrificing for her kids

An angel on earth

**Music**

People like music

though I don't seek it myself

I like what I hear

**Name**

When you call my name

I don't answer because it's

never something good

**Ocean Sights**

Big blue stormy sky

Treacherous reef that's so high

Boats that seem to fly

**Opinion**

Since you asked nicely

I'll tell you that I don't care

what they think of you

**Party**

I don't have parties

no one to celebrate with

I miss my birthdays

**Peekaboo**

Haiku Peekaboo

now you see me now you don't

Did I do it right?

**People**

People are the worst

Selfish, rude, and destructive

We should be extinct

**Perfect**

My perfect day is

everything going my way

If only it did

**Pizza**

Pizza- Food of kings

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner too

loved by one and all

**Political**

Is it wrong to be

politically incorrect?

Must I hide my thoughts?

**Praise**

I want to get praise

I thrive off validation

yet I don't receive

**Queen**

If I ran the world

I'd make myself queen of men

Just because I could

**Rabbit**

My rabbit is soft

Smarter than most pets I know

She gets what she wants

**Rain**

Rain, rain, go away

Come again another day

when I am sleeping

**Reality**

How do I know if

what I see is real or

if I'm just dreaming

**Retail**

Retail is pure hell

The customers are demons

Satan is my boss

**Rich**

Why can't I be rich

doing what I love instead

of just getting by?

**School**

We all hate school but

the real world is much worse

I want to go back

**Silent**

"How are you today?"

people ask, but when I ask

they remain silent

**Sister**

I have a sister

She is a liar and thief

Why does she have friends?

**Skeleton**

A skeleton is

inside all of us but we

are not afraid of it

**Skinny**

If I were skinny

I'd wear the sexy outfits

that I hate so much

**Sleep**

I like to sleep in

until it's noon or later

I wake when I please

**Smart**

I thought I was smart

until the the world taught me that

I have no life skills

**Social Media**

Social media

connects us all yet we still

all feel lonely

**Story**

Once upon a time

In a land far, far away

there was a story

**Suicide**

I laugh, I cry, I

Scream, I die. They weep for me,

But they did not see.

**Supernatural**

Vampires are cool

I rather be a werewolf

They can still eat meat

**Talents**

I have no talents

I want to draw, build, and sing

yet I have no gifts

**Teach**

I want to teach kids

because I don't want my own

But I kind of do

**Tech**

Technology is

a curse upon us all 'cause

we can't live without

**Thoughts**

Penny for your thoughts?

Is something no one's offered

because no one cares

**Truth**

The truth is a lie

and lies are the truth so why

haven't we fixed it?

**Uchiha Eyes**

Dark Uchiha eyes

Stealing move from friend and foe

Symbol of your clan

**Unfair**

I have to pee but

when I leave I lose my spot

life is so unfair

**Update**

Rebooted the PC

20 years of update hell

I want to play games

**Utopia**

In a perfect world

there would be no greed or hate

and we'd want for naught

**Validation**

Praise me for my work

Tell me I did a good job

Don't judge in silence

**Value**

Money, power, fame

which one is more important

or are they worthless?

**Vampires**

If we didn't eat

we could be so rich but then

we'd all be vampires

**Wealthy**

I want to be rich

Maids to cater to my needs

No obligations

**World**

How long must we wait

for a world that's right and just?

Will it come at all?


End file.
